Флаттершай выбирает свой путь
— пятая серия седьмого сезона и 148 серия мультсериала My Little Pony: Дружба – это Чудо в целом. В этой серии Флаттершай пытается отстоять свои идеи, дабы воплотить свою заветную мечту — построить приют для животных. Производство Приют для животных Флаттершай был впервые упомянут в превью 11 апреля 2017 года71g1xy+TirL.jpg. Amazon (2017-04-11). Проверено 30 апреля 2017. книги "My Little Pony Annual 2018", изданной 10 августа компанией Orchard Books в Великобритании.Annual 2018: With Exclusive Movie Content (My Little Pony). Amazon.co.uk. Amazon. Проверено 30 апреля 2017. Также события эпизода прямо отсылаются на выпуск комиксов My Little Pony Friendship is Magic 54.My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #54 by Rob Anderson on iBooks. iTunes. Проверено 3 мая 2017. Эпизод вышел на канадском канале Treehouse TV 30 апреля 2017 года, за шесть дней до премьеры на Discovery Family.TV Listings Grid - Treehouse. Screener. Проверено 23 апреля 2017. Согласно автору сценария Джиллиан М. Бэрроу, ленивец Лола получил имя от настоящего Ленивца Лолы из Центра изучения дикой жизни, который появился в качестве гостя на "Шоу Эллен Дедженерес" с участием Кристен Белл.https://twitter.com/gmberrow/status/860887900514156544 If you enjoyed the #MLPSeason7 shoutout to Lola the Sloth at #SweetfeatherSanctuary, please consider supporting @WLC_Wildlife! @Fyre_flye Дж. М. Бэрроу. Twitter (2017-05-06). Проверено 6 мая 2017.Lola The Sloth - Meet Lola, the two toed sloth. Wildlife Learning Center. Проверено 6 мая 2017. Краткий пересказ Визит к Доктору Фауне thumb|Похоже, поликлиника Доктора Фауны набита до отказа. Как-то раз в доме Флаттершай Энджел тренируется перед конкурсом паркура Понивилля. Но когда Энджел пробегает через полосу препятствий из книг и домашних вещей, он, бедняга, спотыкается и ушибает лапу. Более того, у Флаттершай все повязки для лап кончились, а посему она его отводит к ветеринару Доктору Фауне. Но беда не приходит одна: у самого Доктора Фауны больных животных тьма-тьмущая, чем доктор недоволен, ибо они отказываются уходить из поликлиники даже после того, как поправляются. Флаттершай чувствует свою вину в том, что именно она порекомендовала Доктору Фауне забрать своих зверушек в её поликлинику,— и у неё появляется идея, как удовлетворить и доктора, и её пациентов. Идеи о приюте thumb|left|Конфликт идей. Флаттершай приводит к себе домой других своих друзей и разъясняет им ситуацию, и те так и норовят ей помочь. С их помощью Флаттершай видит в этом возможность осуществить свою заветную мечту — построить приют для животных, причём для всех их видов. Друзья Флаттершай вдохновляются её уверенностью и рвением, так что перечисляют нескольких экспертов, которые могут помочь реализовать это: Так, Эпплджек рекомендует Флаттершай Рандлер ( ), специалистку по стадам и загонам. Пинки Пай советует Хард Хэта ( ), лучшего строителя в Понивилле. Ну а Рарити предлагает ведущего дизайнера интерьеров Кантерлота Дэнди Грандюра ( ), который, как известно, помог ей с Кантерлотской «Каруселью». thumb|Флаттершай учится доверять другим. Чуть позже дома у Флаттершай собираются Рандлер, Хард Хэт и Дэнди Грандюр и обсуждают проект приюта. Однако, видно, они не уверены в том, каким хочет Флаттершай видеть приют. И всё же они соглашаются помочь Флаттершай от имени её друзей, которые их, собственно, и посоветовали. Проект приюта thumb|left|Точка зрения Флаттершай получает холодный приём. Сперва Флаттершай приводит Хард Хэта в открытое поле и объясняет расположение своего приюта. Хард Хэт же видит приют как нечто вроде больницы и поэтому предлагает убрать несколько деревьев для свободного места, но Флаттершай настаивает на том, чтобы включить деревья в приют. Далее Дэнди Грандюр предлагает всевозможное оформление для занавесок в приюте, однако, по мнению Флаттершай, в этом нет необходимости — она настаивает на естественных цвете земли и зелёном орнаменте. Наконец, Рандлер предлагает разнообразные клетки для животных, но Флаттершай упирается и не соглашается на клетки в своём приюте. Позже, когда Флаттершай проверяет, как идут дела у экспертов, то обнаруживает, что те не соблюли её желания и начали строить приют в соответствии со своим видением. Вследствие этого передняя дверь оказывается слишком маленькой для больших животных, занавески Дэнди заграждают солнце, а клетки Рандлер слишком тесны. thumb|Похоже, не сложилось. Поскольку эксперты не выполнили просьбы Флаттершай, то она их прогоняет из проекта. Как только Доктор Фауна приводит животных к приюту, все страхи Флаттершай оправдываются: животные не согласны с неприветливыми удобствами, и, что хуже, недостроенное здание рушится. Флаттершай не сдаётся Этим вечером Флаттершай и Доктор Фауна оказываются в той же ситуации, с которой всё и началось: поликлиника забита животными. Доктор благодарит Флаттершай за старания, но та отказывается сдаваться. На следующий день она вновь собирает друзей в своём коттедже и решает сама приняться за проект приюта. Тем не менее, Флаттершай планирует осуществить мечту не одна: она пригласила помочь одного старого пони, на которого — она знает — можно положиться в её мечтах, а именно (угадайте кого?): Большого Папу МакКольта. thumb|left|Приют мечты Флаттершай. Дело идёт как по маслу: к строительству привлекаются остальные друзья пони, а Флаттершай и Большой Папа МакКольт надзирают за проектом — и вуаля! — приют построен точь-в-точь, как хотела Флаттершай. Этот приют под названием «Любимое пëрышко» она показывает Доктору Фауне — и та и животные единогласно одобряют его. Цитаты :Доктор Фауна: Ах! Да тут целый зоопарк! Ах! Вообще-то, это нормально, но я всë равно... :Флаттершай: Моя мечта — построить настоящий приют для животных. Прекрасное место для любого животного: больного, испуганного или просто одинокого; пернатое или мохнатое, в чешуе или слизи — каждому будут рады. Мой приют — единственное место Эквестрии, которое они назовут домом, пока не будут готовы вернуться в дикую природу. :Хард Хэт: Стиму Роллеру и Джеку Хаммеру Она думает, что знает, как лучше, но когда она увидит, что можно построить по этим планам, она нас поблагодарит. :Рарити: Когда у клиента есть образ... смешок :Дэнди Грандюр: ...Иногда им нужен я'', чтобы отговорить их от него. Особенно, если это ''цвет земли. :Хард Хэт: Мы использовали деревья, как ты просила! :Дэнди Грандюр: А ткань для занавесок — органическая! С натуральными волокнами! :Рандлер: А я положила подушки в мои клетки. По-моему, это похоже на объятия! :Флаттершай: Возможно, я мало что знаю о строительстве или дизайне интерьеров, или выпасе овец, но я эксперт в одной сфере: в заботе о животных! А животным нужен приют, а не это! :Флаттершай: Я уже не сдамся! Животные нуждаются во мне! Я решу проблему раз и навсегда! :Радуга Дэш: А если сделать крутую трассу для полëтов птиц вот здесь? :Пинки Пай: И лоток с морковными пирогами? :Сумеречная Искорка: О, и пещеру-библиотеку? :Флаттершай: Прошу вас, хватит! Спасибо, что поделились своими мыслями, но прошу всех уважать мои идеи. Другие пони — эксперты в своей сфере, зато я'' — спец по животным! И, если я говорю, что хочу вот это, это и должно получиться! :'Флаттершай''': Добро пожаловать в приют «Любимое пëрышко»; это безопасное и уютное место для любого животного! Галерея Справки en:Fluttershy Leans In Категория:Серии седьмого сезона